


Светлая

by girl_vampirka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sad Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_vampirka/pseuds/girl_vampirka
Summary: Те серёжки в виде редисок они с Джинни сделали вместе.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley





	Светлая

Луна была спокойной. Безмятежной. Светлой. Тихой. Безэмоциональной — вот верное слово для описания той, кем она стала после смерти матери. Тогда в их уютном и милом доме многое изменилось.

Исчезла мама. Сначала резко, забрав свой голос, свои прикосновения, взгляд, объятия, потом — плавно. Аромат её парфюма оставался на многих вещах в доме, а на _её_ вещах он был особенно ярок. Но с каждым днём, аромат становился всё слабее, легче, вещей становилось всё меньше, убираемые в шкаф, задвигаемые в угол, накрываемые пылью. Однажды настал день, когда они _привыкли_ к её отсутствию. Осознание пришло внезапно. В тот день она _впервые_ после её смерти заплакала.

Изменения также происходили с отцом. Он не справлялся. Луна замечала, как он иногда полными слёз глазами смотрел на фотографии Пандоры, выпадая на секунды, минуты, _часы_. Но она не говорила ни-че-го. Потому что она справлялась, а её отец — нет. Поэтому она старалась ему помочь. Луна прекрасно знала, что смутит отца, если будет помогать открыто, поэтому её помощь была незаметной, тихой, но от этого не менее незаменимой.

Сильной быть трудно, но она старалась. Ради себя, ради отца, ради матери. Никто не видел её слез, да и никому не было дела до них, _до неё_. Дни она проводила наводя порядок в доме, рисуя или же гуляя в окрестностях. Так она познакомилась с Джинни.

Джинни была яркой, громкой, весёлой, солнечной, теплой и _родной_. У неё светились глаза, когда она смеялась, и морщился носик, когда она улыбалась. Они никогда не говорили о её отце, обсуждая что-то незначительное, весёлое, мимолётное, пустое. Иногда они молчали, смотря на небо, но и это было _комфортно_.

Луна чувствовала, что Джинни понимает её. Она не первый ребёнок и, кажется, несмотря на всю любовь родных, до неё никому нет дела. Джинни, кажется, совсем нет места у себя дома, как и Луне — у себя. Но они чувствовали, что их место — здесь, рядом с друг другом.

Этот год, когда никого из её братьев не было дома, сильно сблизил их. А после приезда Гарри непривычная к присутствию посторонних в доме Джинни проводила все дни с Луной. Они лазили в саду Лавгудов и в соседствующем лесу, долго выбирая, что брать с собой в Хогвартс, а что нет, составляя планы и списки. Девочки с сожалением осознавали, что вряд-ли окажутся на одном факультете — слишком разные. _Но такие похожие…_

За дни, что они проводили вместе, Луна почти перестала плакать. Ей было хорошо с Джинни, но вечерами, когда отец запирался в комнате, одиночество казалось особенно холодным. Она научилась плести фенечки и рисовать. А ближе к сентябрю она начала лепить и раскрашивать поделки, делала брелоки, подвески, серьги.

Те серёжки в виде редисок они с Джинни сделали _вместе_.

А ещё они сделали тогда амулеты — круглые подвески, плоские, с рисунком и вставленными сушеными лепестками. Джинни, смотря на Луну, сделала светло-голубую основу, а изображенную на ней луну она украсила лепестками ромашек вокруг. Луна же сделала ей светло-оранжевый амулет с солнцем и желтыми лепестками хризантем вокруг.

Лавгуд хранила амулет и носила его не снимая. Когда ей хотелось плакать, она сжимала подвеску в ладони. Чувствуя тепло и вспоминая все приятные моменты, она засыпала. Это была _её_ маленькая частичка Джинни.

***

Школа оправдала их опасения, отправив их на разные факультеты.

И в этом была виновата Луна. Они договорились в поезде, что будут уговаривать шляпу на один факультет — Хаффлпафф или Гриффиндор. Рейвенкло и Слизерин не подходили Джинни, так как она не особо тянулась к знаниям, а Слизерин — Слизерин понятно почему не подходил.

Но перед тем как поехать в Хогвартс, её отец сказал ей, что её мама училась на Рейвенкло. И сказал он так, что она _не могла_ не поступить туда.

И она поступила. Она видела взгляд Джинни, полный боли и огорчения. Она ощущала себя предательницей их дружбы, их мира, _её_. Она чувствовала не меньшую боль, когда шляпа произнесла роковое:

— Гриффиндор!

_Но это всё было ради отца._

В ту ночь, пытаясь не заплакать, она сжала подвеску так сильно, что она раскололась пополам. Испуганно выскочив, она выбежала в ванную, с ужасом смотря на руки, в которых в крови лежал ровно расколотый амулет.

Луна плакала настолько сильно, что кажется даже забывала как _дышать_ , но всё равно не могла остановиться.

На следующий день она осталась после уроков в кабинете чар и выучила своё первое заклинание — Репаро.

~~Почему нет заклинание которое бы сделало также с ней? Собрало бы все осколки?~~

***

Год, в целом, прошёл неплохо, как и лето, поглощая своей рутиной. Но следующий учебный год был _ужасен_.

Джинни отдалялась. Джинни была груба. Джинни игнорировала. Джинни выглядела плохо. Джинни молчала. Джинни _пропала_.

Летом, выяснив, что случилось на самом деле, они помирились. Но былые отношения было крайне сложно вернуть. _Но они хотя бы старались_.

Третий курс — им обеим 14 лет — а значит, это время кошмарных ошибок. Большое количество сливочного пива, веселые разговоры о парнях, которые нравятся Джинни, турнир трёх волшебников и Святочный бал.

Луне не было одиноко, от осознания того, что Джинни идёт на бал, а она нет. Ей было одиноко от осознания того, что она проведёт _такой_ вечер без Джинни.

Читать было невозможно, а книги почему-то расплывались…

***

Четвёртый курс пролетел быстро. Они были, честно говоря, отвратительны. Осознание собственной влюбленности было ужасно болезненным, особенно на фоне отношений Джинни и Дина. Чтобы _хоть как-то_ чувствовать себе менее одинокой она носила серьги редиски чаще. К сожалению, это лишь обострило не особо хорошую ситуацию на факультете, и Гарри узнал про это. А значит, если он случайно расскажет Джинни, то годы скрытности будут бессмысленны — она всё ещё чувствовала вину за то, что они на разных факультетах и не хотела нагружать её проблемами. А ещё, битва в министерстве заставила её сильно поволноваться — эмоции чуть было не проступили на её лице прилюдно.

Летом она встречает боггарта у себя в шкафу — видимо, он появился здесь за то время, что она училась. Увидев его, Луна смеётся. Истерично, надрывно как-то. Как же это _глупо_. Боггарт — Джинни — говорит. Много, холодно, яростно, презрительно, _больно_. Боггарт — Джинни — говорит то, что думает Луна. То, чего Луна боится. От чего плачет.

~~Ей страшно думать о том, что, может быть, боггарт — Джинни — прав.~~

Главным событием пятого курса были не экзамены, нет. Главным событием были отношение Джинни и Гарри. Луне было больно и хорошо одновременно. Она рада, она искренне рада знать, что Джинни счастлива, что о Джинни есть кому позаботиться, что Джинни не одна, что Джинни в порядке. Но вот только она — нет. Нет, не в порядке, нет, не одна, и нет, никому нет до неё дело. И страхи Луны не оправдались, Гарри молчал. Ему — как и всем — было всё равно. Он забыл.

Смешно, конечно, но о Луне никто не помнит, пока она не нужна, пока не нужна её помощь. А что ещё смешнее — она знает это. Знает, но всё равно помогает. _Потому что там, среди тех, кто спрашивает её помощь, есть Джинни._

~~Луна так и не научилась говорить «нет» тем, кто ей близок.~~

После того вечера у Слизнорта к ней подходит Джинни и вкрадчиво, угрожающе смотрит — « _Луна…_ ».

«Нет, даже не думала», «Да, я знаю, _Джин_ » и «Наша дружба мне в разы важнее».

Горько. Как она могла так подумать? Разве по ней не видно?

Ах, точно, маска. Даже для Джинни она — _Полоумная_ Лавгуд. _Горько._

***

К своему похищению она относится безразлично. С мистером Оливандером хорошо. Он помогает с кошмарами, рассказывая истории, и тактично молчит, когда слышит, что она плачет. Луне совсем не в тяжесть заботиться о нём, хотя с каждым днём они всё слабее.

~~Когда её убьют?~~

Спасение в виде Гарри приходит неожиданно, и, возможно, она даже рада. У неё, кажется, есть шанс — слабая надежда — увидеть Джинни. А Добби ей искренне жаль. И Гарри. Они не заслужили происходящего, а особенно Гарри. Ему невероятно повезло, что у него есть Джинни.

~~А ещё, они с Биллом похожи.~~

На битву за Хогвартс у Луны _почти_ не было надежд. Точнее, была одна и всё из неё вытекающее — лишь бы Джинни не пострадала. А это значит, что Джинни не должна была умереть, получить сильное ранение или потерять кого-либо из близких.

~~Но когда её надежды оправдывались?~~

Слишком много погибших, слишком много крови, боли, слёз. Гарри и Гермиона находились рядом с Уизли, выжившие сидели с умершими, которых было _слишком много_ , чтобы что-то праздновать. Луне было правда жаль Джинни, но ещё больше она была рада, что она выжила. А раны от потерь затянутся.

~~Джордж.~~

~~Мама.~~

Она сидела на берегу Чёрного озера, не зная, что делать дальше и куда идти. Она ждала чего-то, обновляя на себе утепляющие чары время от времени, но сама не знала чего. Приближающиеся шаги она услышала не сразу, но ей не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кто это.

Невилл, с повязкой на голове, неспешно подходил всё ближе и ближе. Он присел рядом, накидывая на её плечи трансфигурированное одеяло, и взял её руки в свои.

— Да ты совсем здесь замерзла, — изумился он. В его взгляде было такое нужное тепло и слишком знакомая боль. — Пойдем со мной?

И дождавшись кивка, Невилл встал, помогая Луне подняться. И, приобняв девушку, чтобы с её плеч не спало одеяло, он повёл её в сторону замка, не заметив, что на траве остались лежать осколки амулета и серёжки в виде редисок.

Им не нужны были слова. Они слишком похожи, чтобы что-то обсуждать.

**Author's Note:**

> Невилл и Луна были хорошей парой, а их отношение были полны взаимоподдержки и теплоты. Совместное решение не проводить свадьбу, лишь расписавшись в министерстве не встретило возражений со стороны отца или бабули. В их доме была зелёная - полная растений - крыша, а так же очень светлая и огромная библиотека. Спустя пару лет Невиллу перестали сниться кошмары, а Луна перестала плакать каждую ночь. Когда начались двухтысячные, Луна и Невилл стали публичными ЛГБТ- и Эко-активистами. А медовый месяц семьи Лонгботтом-Лавгудов совершенно случайно выпал на время свадьбы семьи Поттер-Уизли. Ведь ни Луна, ни Невилл не хотели вспоминать ту боль в глазах друг друга.


End file.
